


True Colors

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU Ven colores por primera vez cuando conocen a su alma gemela, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cheating, Multi, matrimonio arreglado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: HOLA! Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia que se supone que era un one-shot para San Valentin! XD prometo terminarla pronto!!!! en serio





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA! Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia que se supone que era un one-shot para San Valentin! XD prometo terminarla pronto!!!! en serio

Greg Lestrade acababa de ser promovido al puesto de Detective Inspector de la prestigiosa Scotland Yard. Lestrade, cómo acostumbraban a llamarle todos estaba casado hace tres años con una hermosa chica llamada Victoria, pero a pesar de que ambos eran relativamente felices juntos, aquello de lo que nunca hablaban, pero le carcomía la cabeza y el corazón a ambos, destruía poco a poco su relación. Sabian muy bien que no estaban destinados a estar juntos, por mas que intentaban hacerlo funcionar, por más que hubiera una semblanza de amor entre los dos… Ambos veían el mundo sin colores. Era de conocimiento general que desde el principio del mundo, solo aquellos que conocían a su alma gemela podría ver el mundo cómo era realmente; con brillantes y hermosos colores.

 

¿Entonces por qué estaban aquellos dos casados, si sabían que no eran la persona correcta para el otro? Victoria es hija de un banquero, había quedado embarazada y había perdido el hijo de un chico que nunca quiso algo serio con ella. La señora Lestrade era una simple secretaria en el banco, el señor Duek, padre de Victoria le propuso que su hijo, Greg desposara a su hija. Esto le abriría puertas a la familia Lestrade y su hija se veria casada con una persona,que aunque humilde, era respetable. Greg habia accedido, su madre nunca lo obligaría, pero tenía 30 años y había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a la persona indicada, pensaba que si lo intentaba, que si ponía todo el esfuerzo de su parte,podría ser feliz. Era extraño entrar en un matrimonio arreglado ya pasado el siglo 21, pero se dió cuenta que no tenía otra opción.

 

Fue un compromiso corto. Victoria le gustaba, era amable, graciosa y era una hermosa chica de cabello dorado que llegaba a la cintura cuando estaba suelo, sus ojos eran verdes y su piel era hermosa. Pero eso no era lo mejor de Victoria, lo mas que le gustaba a Greg era que la chica no era para nada,una tonta niña rica engreida, tenía opiniones propias y no era tímida cómo muchas otras chicas con las que Greg había salido. Era decidida y no tenía miedo de decir lo que quería. Era todo lo que su difunto padre le había dicho que buscara en una mujer, todas esas cualidades que tenía su madre y que Greg admiraba y fue por eso que fue sencillo amar a Victoria, fue sencillo olvidar por un momento, cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, que no era ella su verdadera felicidad. Era fácil agarrarse a ese momento de felicidad mientras la tenía, olvidándose a ratos que todos a su alrededor conocían a su alma gemela, olvidando la añoranza de ver los colores de la naturaleza, la añoranza de tener esa felicidad verdadera que solo sabía cómo se sentía por la descripción de sus padres. Sin embargo, algo dentro de el le decia que debia esperar, que conocería a su alma gemela, que la felicidad estaba cerca, se refugiaba en su trabajo, en sus logros, era de los mejores detectives de Scotland Yard y eso le llenaba de orgullo; su padre, Gregson Lestrade hubiera estado sumamente orgulloso de él, su padre también había pertenecido a la fuerza y aún era recordado cómo lo mejor de Scotland Yard, respetable y dedicado; eso lo llenaba de orgullo. Victoria era comprensiva con su trabajo, en un principio, pero llegó el momento en que se cansó, se molestaba cada vez que Greg no llegaba a cenar o a dormir, esto les afectaba más de lo que querían mostrar.

 

Había sido fácil amarla, a pesar de todo, pero cuando aquel pretencioso y escuálido  muchacho le dijo que su esposa le engañaba, había sido fácil creerlo. No la culpaba, apenas pasaban tiempo juntos, su amor era frágil, se aguantan el uno al otro con la esperanza de no morir solos, pero si había encontrado una persona que le diera mayor felicidad de la que le daba él, no iba a ser Greg Lestrade quien le impediría ser feliz. Esa noche llegó a casa temprano a cenar y mientras comían la observaba, tenía que haber algo que le indicara lo que pasaba, pero Victoria era la misma de siempre y no tuvo el valor de preguntar.

 

\------------------

 

El chico había regresado, lo encontró nuevamente cerca de una escena del crimen gritandole a su equipo donde buscar las pistas, diciendo que todo era muy obvio.Greg tuvo que separarlo y preguntarle cómo sabía todo aquello.

 

—Todo es muy obvio, cómo que no has dormido hace tres dias y tu esposa continua engañandote. —

 

—Dime tu nombre. —

 

— Todo lo que digo es cierto.—

 

—Tu nombre.—

 

—Holmes… Sherlock Holmes. —

 

Greg tecleó el nombre en un mensaje de texto para que alguien lo investigara, mientras seguía hablando con el chico. Tenía unos 25 o 26 años, su cara era atractiva aunque desaliñada, tenía el cabello largo y despeinado y estaba extremadamente flaco. Greg decidió que lo llevaría a la comisaria, donde podrían hablar más a fondo asi que le puso unas esposas  y lo llevó a la parte trasera de su auto.

 

—Ni siquiera es la indicada, ¿cierto?—

 

Greg rodó los ojos y no le respondió, no iba a discutir su vida privada con un extraño.

\----------------------

 

Tres meses después y aun no podía librarse de Sherlock Holmes, el chico había resuelto uno de sus casos más complicados y Greg decidió darle una oportunidad, entregando al muchacho casos antiguos ya resueltos para probarlo y vaya que era bueno, cada vez resolvía los casos efectivamente y en tiempo record.

 

—Te propongo algo… Si dejas de inyectarte esa basura, te voy a incluir como consultor del Yard, voy a hablar con el jefe, incluso podríamos pagarte.

 

—No necesito que me paguen...—

 

—Aun asi, no te voy a dejar en mis escenas del crimen si estas drogado.—

 

—Estoy bien.—

 

—Creeme, se diferenciar cuando una persona esta _bien_  y cuando está drogada y es totalmente obvio, aunque eres muy bueno disimulando.—

\-------------------------------

 

Con Sherlock Holmes llegaron varias complicaciones a su vida, como caídas al Támesis, excursiones por alcantarillas, un montón de papeleo innecesario y muchas ordenes de cateo pedidas a la prisa y quizas un poco tarde y ni se diga del extraño auto que se paseaba en cada escena del crimen que Sherlock asistía. Y para su pesar, un recordatorio casi diario de que Victoria le engañaba. Pero también llegaron con él muchos más casos resueltos, aventura y por su puesto aprendizaje, no era para nada una vergüenza para él admitir que aprendía cosas que nunca pensó aprender junto a Sherlock Holmes, era un gran hombre y si Greg tenía suerte, podría llegar a ser uno bueno.

 

Un extraño dia tranquilo, llegar a casa más temprano de lo usual, quería sorprender a Victoria, incluso le había comprado sus flores favoritas y una botella de vino para cenar. Entró a la casa y dejo la botella en la mesa, dirigiéndose al cuarto con las flores para sorprender a su esposa.

 

—¿Vic?— dijo antes de entrar, al escuchar un ruido extraño desde la habitación, cuando abrió la puerta confirmó lo que Sherlock le había estado diciendo, lo que sospechaba era cierto desde hace unos meses pero no queria aceptar. Nadie está preparado para encontrar a su esposa en la cama con otro hombre, nadie.  Simplemente se dió la vuelta mientras los amantes corrían en busca de ropa, sorprendidos y quizás avergonzados. Colocó las flores en la mesita de centro de la sala y se sentó en el sillón, prendiendo un cigarrillo, que se joda sia Victoria no le gusta que fume dentro de la casa.

 

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged, oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_The darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small_

  


No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado allí, en la mesa habian mas de cinco colillas de cigarrillo cuando Victoria se acercó suavemente y se sentó a su lado.

 

— ¿Podemos hablar?—

Greg se encogió de hombros y le dió una calada a su cigarrillo.

 

—No es lo que parece.—

 

—A mi me parece algo totalmente claro, había otro hombre follandote en nuestra cama…¡JODER! ¿Por que?—

 

—Siempre estoy sola… yo… Greg, yo de verdad te amo, en serio pero no puedo estar sola… intenté, de verdad lo hice pero...—

 

—¿Entonces es mi culpa, no? ¡Claro!—

 

—No, no… Amor, yo se que tu trabajo es importante.—

 

—No me digas amor.—

 

—¡Greg! Con el los veo Greg, puedo ver los colores… perdóname, por favor.—

 

_Show me a smile then_

_Don't be unhappy_

_Can't remember when_

_I last saw you laughing_

_This world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_Just call me up_

_'Cause I will always be there_

 

Era fácil amarla, pero fue facil tambien dejarla ir. Saber que seria feliz. Respiró profundo con el cigarillo en la boca y una vez soltó el humo, sonrió un poco. Victoria también sonrió, se dió cuenta que era la primera vez en muchos meses que la veía sonreir.

\----------------------------

 

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que encontró a Victoria con otro hombre en su cama, hoy era un hombre oficialmente libre. Se preguntaba que haría con su nueva libertad, se encogió de hombros y pensó que realmente nada cambiaria, solo que llegaría tarde a una casa vacía y una cama fria. Pero de cierto modo se alegraba que Victoria hubiera encontrado su alma gemela y esperaba que fuera muy feliz.

\----------

 

Sherlock había llegado a una de las escenas el crimen drogado y Greg lo envió de vuelta, rehusandose a trabajar con él hasta que estuviera sobrio, era la primera vez que notó que el carro que seguía a Sherlock cada vez que llegaba o se iba no se movió cuando el consultor fue puesto en un taxi de regreso a casa. Le pareció extraño pero rápidamente lo olvidó, no tenía tiempo para misteriosos carros,habia un asesino suelto y trabajo que hacer. Pero luego cuando volvió a la estación, el carro lo siguió y cuando Donovan y el salieron a hacer preguntas en el vecindario, el carro los siguió, llegó a pensar que quizás era Sherlock, intentando volver a la escena, pero no podía ser. En la madrugada cuando decidió al fin irse a casa, el carro le siguió muy de cerca, con el rabillo del ojo vio cómo le seguía de cerca y uno de los cristales traseros bajó suavemente, miró hacia el lado pero no veia nada, solo oscuridad dentro del auto.

 

—¿Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade?— dijo una voz proveniente de adentro.

 

Greg se detuvo y  miró detenidamente.

 

— No me interesa comprar nada ni dar comentario alguno para ninguna nota.—le dijo, aunque sabía que no era ni vendedor ni reportero.

 

—Detective, entre al auto.—

 

— ¿Que pasa si no lo hago?—

 

—No quiere saberlo.— dijo la voz masculina al tiempo que aparecía un hombre, unos años menor que el, unos 31 años si tenía que decir exactamente una edad. Cuando salió a la luz completamente, pudo ver su cara. Rápidamente entró al auto, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, podía ver el color del cabello de aquel hombre, nunca pensó que esto le sucedería a él, mucho menos ahora, pero era hermoso… queria saber exactamente cómo se llamaba ese color, porque desde ahora era su favorito.


	2. Like a rainbow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El super descenlace (es algo bien sencillo pero espero cumpla con lo necesario para saciarlos)

Al entrar al auto, podía ver mejor al hombre, su alma gemela, no tenía dudas. Su corazón quería estallar, quería gritar de felicidad, no podía evitar sonreír abiertamente; aunque si el otro lo notó, no dijo nada, su expresión era una seria y profesional. Pasaron largos minutos de silencio entre ambos, ninguno se permitió hablar, Greg solo podía observar cómo el color del cabello de aquel hombre se intensificó a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Hábleme de su relación con Sherlock Holmes. — dijo al fin el misterioso y hermoso hombre.

Greg lo miró seriamente, ¿de verdad no iba a mencionar la repentina aparición de colores? Aunque hasta el momento, Greg solo podía ver el color del cabello del otro, lo demás seguía igual… quizás no era igual para todos… quizás había malinterpretado las historias y los colores no aparecen todos de inmediato.

—¿Quien quiere saber? — intentó.

—Una parte interesada en el bienestar del chico. —

Esto era demasiado extraño, se obligó a dejar de pensar en el hermoso color del cabello de aquel hombre y se cruzó de brazos.

— Eso no es suficiente. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho, está bajo mi protección y no voy a hablar sobre la naturaleza de nuestra relación con un extraño que ni siquiera tiene la decencia de decir su nombre. —

— Mi nombre no es de importancia. — le contestó simplemente, aunque podía ver el cambio de actitud en aquel hombre, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Difiero. — contestó cortante.

—Inspector, es de su conveniencia no acabar con mi paciencia. —

—No le tengo miedo a un bravucón sin nombre, si no tiene las agallas de identificarse, esta conversación ha llegado a su fin. — abrió la puerta del auto y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaban frente a su casa, pero no mencionó nada, simplemente tiró la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo y caminó sin mirar atrás hacia la puerta de su casa.

\----------------

Por un segundo, al ver al detective inspector del que tanto había escuchado, pensó ver color en sus labios, pero descartó la idea de inmediato. Estaba allí en un asunto importante y pensar en ello era una distracción que no se podía permitir. Segundos antes de que el Inspector saliera del auto había podido ver color en sus ojos, quizás estaba alucinando. Su chofer aún no se movía, esperando instrucciones de continuar el viaje, mientras tanto el no podía dejar de pensar en ese hermoso color que acababa de ver en los ojos del otro hombre. No sabia cuanto tiempo se habia quedado allí, sin decir palabra, sin siquiera moverse. En silencio, salió del auto y tocó el timbre de la casa del Inspector, tenía que ver más de aquel color; no hubo respuesta, tocó una segunda vez y escuchó al otro gritar desde el otro lado.

—¡Ya voy! Jesús, cuanta prisa. — le escuchó, un poco molesto.

Al abrir la puerta no era quien esperaba, tenía la billetera lista para pagar su pizza, pero la persona allí al frente era nada más y nada menos que el misterioso hombre de cabellos color fuego, ya había buscado el libro que le habían entregado sus padres con la identificación de colores y ejemplos. Era un pequeño libro de pocas páginas con algunas de las cosas básicas que se podía identificar, pero definitivamente el color del cabello de aquel hombre era el mismo que el del fuego. Una sonrisa quiso escapar de sus labios al verlo, pero no lo permitió, simplemente se quedó allí, esperando que el otro hablara.

—Mycroft Holmes… ese es mi nombre… Sherlock es mi hermano. —

Greg estaba seguro de que había escuchado mal, no podía ser Holmes.

—¿Disculpa? —

—Holmes… si, Mycroft. Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento hace unos minutos.

Greg realmente no esperaba todo esto, no esperaba verlo nuevamente, al menos no tan rápido y no esperaba que estuviera relacionado con Sherlock de esa manera, había imaginado incontables cosas, todas con Sherlock metiéndose con el hombre equivocado. El hombre frente a él era uno que desprendía poder y el tipo de personas con las que Sherlock buscaba problemas, normalmente.

—¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? — le interrumpió sus pensamientos, Greg sacudió la cabeza y se alejó de la puerta, invitándolo a pasar con un ademán de la mano.

Mycroft entró a la casa, mirando a su alrededor. Había leído en el reporte del Inspector que se había divorciado hace unos meses y en la casa podía notar la repentina falta de decoración, al parecer su exesposa se había llevado prácticamente todo de allí. Miraba cada espacio de la sala, solo había un sofá frente al televisor, evitaba a toda costa mirar nuevamente al Inspector, una vez dentro se empezaba a preguntar porque había decidido bajarse del auto, era más sencillo ignorar todo aquello, no tenía tiempo para almas gemelas. Una mano en su brazo le sacó de sus pensamientos, se dejó guiar hasta el sofá, donde se sentó y Greg se sentó junto a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te bajaste? — le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, solo quería saber que el también lo veía, quería asegurarse que no estaba soñando, que era real y al fin había encontrado a SU persona.

—Yo… quería hablar de mi hermano, me di cuenta de que mi actitud no había sido la mejor… me disculpo por ello, Inspector. —

Al verlo a los ojos notó otro nuevo color, tuvo que resistir la urgencia de correr a buscar el libro y buscar el nombre de aquel color tan hermoso.

— Ermm… si, si… c-claro… no hay problema. ¿té? —

—Si, gracias. — le contestó, un poco desconcertado Mycroft.

Greg saltó del sillón y fue a la cocina a preparar el té, buscando cualquier distracción, ¿cómo le decía que veía sus colores? ¿Cómo le decía que inevitablemente sentía una fuerte atracción hacia él? ¿Qué pasaba si Mycroft no estaba viendo colores? No había mostrado ningún indicio de que así fuera, se sentía realmente nervioso. Todas las historias que había escuchado, ambas personas lo sabían instantáneamente, eran historias de pasión desenfrenada o devoción sin medida. Sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho y estómago, pero no sabía describir a que se debía. ¿Era eso lo que se suponía que sintiera al ver a su alma gemela? Un lado de su cabeza le gritaba que sí, que le besara, que le dijera que quería estar con él, que lo tomara en ese instante. Pero la otra parte, mucho más racional de su cabeza le decía que tenía que esperar, que quizás Mycroft aún no veía nada de colores y esto era diferente para cada cual, que si hacía eso le asustaría y lo perdería, inevitablemente. Pero tenía que saber, quería estar seguro.

_And I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

Tomaban el té, tuvieron una corta discusión de Sherlock y luego continuaron en silencio, uno que no le parecía incomodo, pero si asfixiante, necesitaba saber, era necesario para poder respirar. Colocó su taza en el suelo y se giró un poco más para quedar frente a Mycroft quien lo miró, extrañado. Greg se permitió hacer lo que de verdad quería, así que movió su mano hacia la mejilla del otro y se acercó suavemente.

—Dime que tu también los ves… por favor. —

Mycroft sacudió la cabeza suavemente, nervioso, mordió su labio inferior y miró a los hermosos ojos de Gregory, tan cerca que podía ver cada detalle de ellos. No podría negarlo, en ese momento comprendió que su vida había cambiado, que no podía negarle nada a Gregory, que estaba a su merced, que, aunque sonara imposible para sí mismo, estaba enamorado, no entendía cómo, no entendía por qué, pero estaba dispuesto a conocer las razones, estaba dispuesto a darle a Gregory un lugar en su vida, conocer todos sus colores, en cada rincón, en cada detalle.

—Si...— le dijo simplemente y sus bocas se encontraron en un beso suave pero apasionado, un beso lleno de promesas, lleno de esperanzas, un beso que era solo el comienzo de una vida entera.

  
  


_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful..._

 

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow..._

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! comentarios y kudos apreciados!! :*


End file.
